Hidden Secret
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Maya's hidden a secret for over a year but it's about to come out, will it ruin her life or make it better? A/U story please read all A/Ns. Mowen & Plare ships with Zaya, Mare, Mallas, Laya and Paya friendships.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi!

ANs:

This is an A/U story with possible trigger warnings. Maya is 15 in this when she starts grade 9 and a year older than her classmates but most of them don't know that.

And a big thank you to Halawen for working your magic on this. I'm sure I was a big pain in your butt for trying to make this first chapter perfect for all the readers to like.

Maya's POV

I felt movement on my bed waking me out of my sleep and I thought for a minute it was our cat Toby, but then remember I closed my door last night when I went to bed. I felt around with my arm and heard a little laughter. I rolled over to my nightstand and turned on my lamp and refocused my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness and put my glasses on. I turned and saw my 1 year old sitting in the middle of my bed. "Crystal baby what are you doing up?"

"Food Mama!" Crystal exclaims happily clapping her hands.

"Shh Baby it's too early, you'll wake up grandma and grandpa." I tell her by pulling her hands apart from each other. I look at my clock and saw it was 5:45 in the morning, technically I'll be waking up in 15 minutes anyway and Mom might already be up. She was the only one supportive of when I was attacked that night and of when I found out I was pregnant. Dad wanted me to abort it and all Katie cared about was herself and not getting all the attention on her anymore.

"Mama Food." I feel Crystal tug my arm knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Ok baby let's go." I said getting up out of bed and swing Crystal up on my hip. I opened my door and saw a light already shining down the hall letting me know someone was already up. I crept passed my parents rom and Katie so I wouldn't wake them and into the living room slash Kitchen since it was all one room without a wall. I saw Mom at the stove already cooking as she leaned on her arm crutches. "Morning Mom." I say walking over kissing her on her cheek.

"Morning Honey, good morning Crystal are you hungry?" Mom says turning tickling Crystal making her giggle as she nods. I laugh a little as I try and keep Crystal in my arms as she becomes a wiggle worm in trying to get away from her grandmas tickles. I walk over to the table and put crystal in her high chair and close her in and give her paper and crayons to color with until breakfast is ready. I go back over to help Mom cook the rest of the food. "You're up early Maya, you usually sleep 15 more minutes." Mom questions as the pancakes start getting finished and I began to set the plates out.

"Yeah missy over here got out of her crib again, she's beginning to climb now." I nod my head to Crystal.

"She gets it from you honey, you were always climbing on anything you could get onto." Mom says smirking as she sets the finished pancakes on the table. "We'll lower the crib padding tonight before she gets put down."

"Honey we need to lower the crib so Crystal can't climb out," Mom tells Dad and Katie shoots me a look before she leaves the house.

"Maya wanted to keep the baby she can figure out how to lower the crib," Dad says.

"And you will be helping Henry that is final!" Mom said irritated as I put away Crystals drawing and crayons and cut up her pancake into small pieces before I began to eat myself.

"That is your granddaughter maybe you should learn her name Dad, it's been a year already!" I said pissed at the way we were treated here.

"I know its name," Dad responds coldly and hides behind the newspaper.

I didn't talk the rest of breakfast as I finished up my pancakes as Crystal had help from Mom of eating some and got messy from the syrup. I put both our plates along with Mom's in the sink and grabbed a sticky Crystal a washing her up in the bathroom before getting her dressed and ready for preschool. I set her on the bed and quickly got myself ready and grabbed my school bag and diaper bag full of Crystal stuff. Then Mom drove us and I dropped Crystal at daycare before going to school. We reached the school and I bid goodbye to her and quickly made my way into Degrassi. I went in to my locker to put away my books and saw Zig at his locker.

"Hey Zig."

"Hey Maya." Zig greets as I open my locker to switch books to my locker and what I need the first three classes. I heard his locker close and him come closer up to me. "How's my favorite goddaughter?"

I quickly closed my locker and slammed my hand on his mouth to keep him quite. I looked around worried someone in the hallway heard but saw all the kids in the corridors were too busy to hear us before I began to talk, "Shhh. Don't talk so loud about it, you're the only one in school who knows about her and I like to keep it that way for the time being please."

"Sorry I forgot but you know it's going to be almost impossible to keep her a secret." Zig whispers as we hear the bell ring for the first hour of classes and we began making our way to English.

"I know but I just want the right people to find out first not the jokers and jerks like Katie and Marisol." I tell him as we walk into English and take our seats in the corner by the door.

"Well when you decide to tell people I'll help," Zig says.

I was about to say something when Miss Dawes began to quite the class down and talk about with today's writing assignments. While she was talking I could feel staring from my right like it was trying to zap lasers at me. I knew without looking it was Tris and Tori glaring at me. For some reason Tori blames me for her breakup with Zig and now they both hate me. The rest of the day was a blur and finally the bell rang singling it was the last class of the day meaning I had spears until school got out. I went to my locker and grabbed the books I needed for homework and meet up with Zig. We went out to the front steps to start on homework. It was quite amongst us with only talking between us when needed help with a question. I was so zoned between working on English and thinning of Crystal I didn't here the doors of the school open until I felt an arm go around me spooking me in the process. "Owen don't scare me like that!" I scold him. I heard chuckling from behind us and I saw Dallas and Luke standing there.

"Sorry but couldn't help but doing it since I saw you had your nose shoved in that book." Owen commented sitting down next to me on my left while Dallas and Luke sat on the banister. We all have the same spare period and one day started Zig was sick and harry was bugging me during free period. Ever since that day the five of us always hang out on our spare and I've become friends with them as has Zig. I shake my head at Owen as the older guys pull out there homework and beginning to work on there's as well. We talked amounts' ourselves between homework and taking a break. Then my phone rang and I saw it was Crystal's daycare so I stepped away to answer it. "Hello." I answered once I was away from the boys in a worried tone.

"Hi Maya sorry to call during your class but Crystal is running a mild fever and she needs to be picked up." Mary tells me.

"Okay I'll be right there," I say and hang up walking back to the guys. "I have to go have stuff to do see you guys tomorrow," I say grabbing my backpack.

"Where you going? You need a lift?" Owen offers.

"No that's okay," I replied. I wasn't ready to tell him about Crystal that would mean explaining how I got pregnant and only Zig knew the entire story. I intended to keep it that way as long as I could.

I walked quickly to the daycare which was only a few blocks from the school. I went in and Mary waved to me walking over to me with a fussy Crystal in her arms.

"Mama," Crystal says reaching for me as I sign her out. I bid Mary goodbye and but Crystal's diaper bag over my shoulder and pickup Crystal and leave to go home. Good thing I bundled her up good this morning since the wind was starting to pick up now and the cool October weather was getting crisp. Crystal fell asleep on my shoulder on our walk home and I made my way inside and said hello to Mom and told her why I was home early and walked into my room and laid Crystal in my bed so she could rest.

Dallas POV

It was Saturday morning and since it was sunny and warm I took Rocky to the park to play since soon it would be too cold. The park was only a block away from the Torres house. Rocky didn't want to be held so I held his hand and we made our way through the park until we reached the sandbox. Rocky immediately dove right in when he saw the sand. I laid a blanket on the grass and set up so I could listen to music and keep an eye on Rock all at one time. I see a young blonde girl put a little blonde about Rocky's age into the sandbox, when the blonde girl turns I realize it's Maya. "Maya!?"

Maya jumped when I said her name surprisingly. She turned around and when she saw me she froze like a deer caught in headlights of a car. "Uh hi Dallas what are you doing at a kids park?" Maya worriedly before calming down a little and sits next to me on the blanket.

"I have a son, Rocky." I tell her simply waving my hand over at Rock who began playing with the little girl Maya brought over. "The real question is who the little girl is?"

"He's adorable." Maya complements looking over at Rocky then at me smiling before taking a deep breath and exhaling before she talks again. "She's my daughter."

"Excuse me? Since when do you have a kid?" I said shocked and surprised. I felt guilty and bad at what I said cause she lowered her head and stared at her hands. I reached over and laid a hand on her shoulder and was about to comfort her when Rocky and Maya's daughter called for us at the same time saying they were thirsty so we both gave them juice boxes. I decide if I tell her my story first maybe she'll open up too.

"Vanessa, that's Rocky's mom was a puck bunny I dated for a while. We were sophomores and one night at a party we were both tipsy and things got out of hand the next thing I know we were waking up next to each other. Few months later Vanessa came up to me and told me she was pregnant. I was shocked obviously and didn't want to think it was mine at first. My parents convinced me that raising the baby with her was the right thing but then Vanessa dies during child birth." I tell her choking back the tears. I felt and arm wrap around me and pull me into a hug in comfort.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Dallas but you know she'll always be a part of you in your heart and in Rocky." Maya whispers rubbing my back and nodding to Rocky as he and Maya's daughter are giggling ay something.

"I love Crystal but she came from an attack. I was raped walking home from Zig's one night. Only Zig and my mom know the whole story and I told Crystal her dad died because I don't want her to know," she says but doesn't say anything else. She puts her head down trying to hide her tears and I put my arm around her. I have so many questions and want to kill whoever hurt her but Maya doesn't seem like she's going to talk about it, at least not now. "Please don't say anything Dallas I don't want anyone to know," she begs.

"I promise I won't tell." I tell her hugging her.

She cried for a few more minutes until I heard her settling down some and was able to talk without gasping I pulled away and went into Rocky's diaper bag a pulled out some naps for her to finish wiping her tears away.

Maya's POV

I had a project due and had stayed after to finish so I was running late to get Crystal. I rushed out of school to the daycare as fast as I could and called them to let them know I was on my way. I was about to turn the corner onto another street when I heard a horn blow startling me. I jumped at the sudden noise and was about to yell at the person in the car until they rolled down the window and I saw it was Dallas and he was laughing loudly at me. "Jerk what was that for and what are you still doing here, I thought you hang out with some of the Ice Hounds after school or Drew and Adam?"

"Drew and Adam are on dates you need a lift?" Dallas questions.

"Yeah thanks." I tell him and walk around and get in the passenger side of the SUV. "So where's Rocky go when you have school and afterwards?"

"Mrs. Torres work has a daycare inside the building so she was able to sign Rocky up in there and she brings him home when she gets off." Dallas explains to me before questioning. "Where we heading?" 

"The daycare to pick up Crystal, I had a project due so I ran late finishing it." I tell him. Dallas nods and it was quit most of the ride other than me telling him where the daycare is located. Dallas pulled into the parking lot and parked next in an empty spot and I hoped out thanking him for the ride not realizing he was following me inside. "Hi sorry I'm late I had to finish a project and lost track of time, I hope it wasn't an inconvenience," I apologize to Mary.

"It's alright honey I had my son and his friends moving stuff around and they kept the kids entertained, actually Crystal with them now I'll have Lucas bring her out." Mary tells me smiling as I breathe a sigh of relief that I didn't cause any issues. "Lucas! Can you bring Crystal out please?" Mary yells into the backroom where some of the youngest kids stay.

I walked back over to Dallas as we wait for her son to bring Crystal out to me.

"Baker!" Dallas said surprised and I looked up to see Luke. I see the look of surprise as well at us standing here, just as I was at him holding Crystal who was smiling.

"What you guys doing here!" Luke asked surprised as I see coming out of the room Jake and Owen as well.

"Mama!" Crystal says just as Owen and Jake come in.

"Picking up my daughter," I admit.

"What?!" The others exclaim all together.

There burst of surprised caused us to be stared at by the workers and other children that were still here. I was still nervous to tell them all and plus Zig said he would help me tell them. "I need to get Crystal home, I promise soon I'll tell you but not now ok." I whisper holding back tears as I reach for Crystal and Dallas takes her diaper bag from Mary and we leave before any of them could say anything.

Owen's POV

After finding out that Maya was a mom yesterday Luke, Jake and I got to school early so we could corner her so she would tell us everything. We went by were the freshmen lockers were and waited for her to appear. Luke and Jake were talking about something I couldn't hear. I was in my own world of why Maya wouldn't tell us what happened and why she never told us she had a daughter. I figure she be afraid we would judge her, I know I never would and same with Jake and Luke. I was knocked out of my train of questions roaming in my head when I heard a familiar laugh coming down the hall. I turned and see Maya with Zig chatting and smiling. We go over and Maya looks up at us.

"Prop room we need to know everything," I tell Maya.

Maya nods and we follow her and Zig over to the prop room. We walked in and saw a few drama geeks already in there. "Get out now!" I say glaring at them and they scurry out without saying anything and Zig closes and locks the door behind them. We pull chairs up and sit around Maya with Zig on one side of her and I'm on the other with Baker and Martin in front of her. "Okay how come you got a daughter we never knew about?" I ask Maya.

"I guess I'll start by admitting I'm not 14 like everyone thought." Maya starts off with surprising me at she's not the same age as Tris. I can tell by the looks on Luke and Jakes face they were to, I was surprised Jake was cause I figure since he was dating the older Matlin. "I'm 15. I was held back cause I missed so much with my pregnancy and all my appointments, the only ones who know are well my family and Zig. One night while walking home from Zig's I was raped and then a couple months later found out I was pregnant with Crystal."

After Maya stopped talking she was still crying some and Zig wrapped arm around her in comfort trying to calm her down. It took a few minutes but she was settled with just a few stray tears falling. The room was silent as me and the other guys all absorbed everything in that she told us of what happened and how her little girl was conceived making me sick to my stomach at how some asshole could do that to her or anyone in the matter.

"I found her the next morning, which is how I found out." Zig says.

I was pissed at this point of hearing everything and jumped out of my seat and started passing trying to cool down but it wasn't working and I turned to look at Maya. "Who was it, I'll kill them!"

"I don't know before I could see his face he knocked me in the head and I was passed out face first in the ground." Maya said whispering.

"Did you press charges? What about your parents do they know?" Jake asks.

"No I was scared and couldn't remember anything at all except waking up and seeing Zig, and our Moms faces. Mom's the only one who knows the whole story." Maya explains to him. "Dad and Katie don't pretty much don't care at all other than Dad spending more money and Katie hates that she's not the certain of attention anymore."

I see Jake and Luke go cold as me when she tells us the rest of it and how her Dad and sister were treating her. It takes a few minutes of rants to call us down before I sit back down next to Maya and get her attention. "You know we're all here for you and Crystal."

"I know thank you." Maya says hugging me and then gets up and hugs Jake and Luke.

"I know I met Crystal yesterday but I'd like to spend some more time with her," I tells Maya surprising her, "And you."

Maya's POV

"Crystal get your sweater on we need to go meet Mommy's friend to look for Halloween costumes," I call after her as she runs out of the room.

"No, wanna pway!" Crystal yells toddling out to the living room where Mom is sitting reading a book. Luckily Dad works Saturday's and Katie is somewhere with her friends.

"Crystal if you want to go trick or treating this year you need a costume." I try and reason with her has she holds onto her grandma's legs. "I promise afterwards we will play ok."

"Crystal listen to your mom," my mom tells her in a sterner voice. Finally she lets go and comes to me. I put on her sweater and set her on the couch to put on her shoes. "So who's' going with you to look for Crystal's costume?" Mom asks setting her book down to look at me.

"Owen Milligan, he's a senior but really nice and he knows of Crystal along with a few others but they been real supportive." I explain to her a little more. I tell her of me running into them at Mary's daycare and finding them there since she was Luke's Mom and he was one of his friends and that been friends for a while before he even knew of Crystal.

"Well I'm glad she's not such a secret anymore, here's the card try and keep it under $60," Mom says.

"Will do." I said grabbing the card from her and putting it in my purse just has the doorbell rings alerting Owen was here. Crystal slipped off the couch and hurried to the door as I followed to stop her from trying to open it. I scoop her up and open the door and see Owen standing there smiling. "Hey, come on in were almost ready I just got to get her car seat." I move aside and let him in and close the door behind him.

"I'll grab her car seat," Owen offers.

"Thanks, Crystal do you remember Owen from day care the other day?" I ask her.

Crystal shyly nods laying her head on my shoulder and gives a small wave a one year old could muster. We smile at her shyness and I grab her diaper bag and bid Mom goodbye and head out the door to Owen's car.

"Ok where is this thing usually put behind you?" Owen asks opening the back passenger door and look at me.

"In the middle it's safer and easier to reach her if needed." I tell him. "If you hold her I can set it up."

Owen looked back at me and shook his head no and went on his way to hook it all up and got it in on his first time. "I plan on spending a lot of time with you and this little one so I need to learn how to do it as well, now hand the cutie over." Owen smiled at me actually warming my heart as he took Crystal out of my arms and tickling her making her giggle as he hooked her up in her car seat and closed the door. We got in and Owen started driving to the mall since it was the easiest for Halloween shopping. The mall was packed on a Saturday liked I expected it to be as it took forever to find a parking spot. Owen parked at the first spot he seen and we got out and I got Crystal out and Owen grabbed the diaper bag. We headed into the mall and wade our way to the Halloween store and went inside and headed towards the kids costumes. "What do you want to be Crystal? Something cute or something scary?" Owen asked her.

"Coot." Crystal replied excited as I let her down and held her hand as we began to look around the girl costumes.

"Okay cute like an animal costume?" Owen asks picking out a bunny costume.

"Yes." Crystal replied tugging on Owen's pant leg meaning she wanted up. I was little surprised at how well she being with Owen, she's usually shy for a while around new people, and her aunt and grandpa.

"What's your favorite animal?" Owen asks.

"Bear," Crystal says.

"Well then cutie let's find you the cuteness bear outfit there is." Owen said swinging Crystal up into his arms as she cheered.

I watch Owen look through the racks and play with Crystal, I smiled at how good he was with her. I also saw how playful Crystal has become today. She was also shy to laugh around the house since how Dad and Katie treat her. I'm also thinking of bringing her out more when I hang out with Zig and the others. Maybe Dallas would bring Rocky so they can play. Owen finds a bear costume and Crystal claps her hands, we follow Owen to the checkout stand. We wait in line for a few minutes as Crystal holds both Owen and my hands. So we were next and Owen hands the cashier the bear costume as I get Mom's credit card out to pay. I paid and the cashier handed me the bag with Crystal's costume inside and we made our way out of the store and into the mall.

"Are you guys hungry I'll buy lunch," Owen offers.

"Hugwy," Crystal says.

"I guess that's a yes, thanks." I smile. We make our way through the Mall until we reached the indoor Playland. Owen paid our way in even though I told him it wasn't necessary as he just waved his hand at me as I lead Crystal through the packed place and we found a table to sit at as a waitress handed us menus and told us she be right with us to find out what we decided.

"What does Crystal like to eat or can eat?" Owen questions speaking up looking at me over his menu.

"She can eat pizza but she prefers breadsticks." I tell him as Crystal wiggles around next to me since we got a booster seat for her.

"Then double the breadsticks and a large pizza with Pepperoni on it, I remember you like that right?" Owen remember off memory of what my favorite pizza is.

"Sounds great. Thanks." I smiled at him until Crystal yanked my arm to get my attention. "Crystal stop yanking Mommy's arm, what you need."

"Pway Mamma pway!" Crystal said excitedly as I see she spotted some kiddy rides for her size group.

"Ok baby we'll play as soon as Owen orders lunch and Mamma can get some tokens from money." I tell her tickling her making her squeal in laughter.

Owen pays, we get a number find a table and I get some tokens ready to take Crystal out but Owen picks her up and takes the tokens.

"How about if I play with you and we let mommy rest," Owen says tickling Crystal.

"Owen you don't have to do that." I said standing but Owen and Crystal were already gone so I didn't bother to try and fight him on that. I watched on while waiting for our food to be ready as Owen followed Crystal around the games but still keeping a safe distance close to her. I watched as Crystal got on one of the riding toys and giggled as Owen did something funny. I continued watching as Crystal ran from one thing to the next wanting to do that or climb this. When the food came I waved them over and they sat down, Crystal took a breadstick and started munching on it.

"Owen fun mommy," she tells me with her mouth full.

"Eat with your mouth closed Crystal." I scold lightly as I take a bite of my slice of pizza.

"Maybe I could come trick or treating with you guys," Owen says and Crystal lights up.

"Yeah Mama Owen comes pwease." Crystal begs putting her little hands together looking at me.

"You sure I know you got football on Thursdays?" I ask him.

"Yeah no prob coach was going to let us out early anyway to take his kids trick or treating." He explains munching more on his pizza.

"Then be at the house around 5 and we'll start to head out then." I said as Crystal lights up even more.

"It's a date." Owen said winking surprising me at that and went back to eating.

We made small talk the rest of the time and keeping Crystal from making a mess of herself and us until it was time to head home for the rest of the day. We walked out to the parking lot and were nearly at Owen's car when I suddenly a face appeared, a face I could have hoped never seen again.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?!" He growls at Owen despite the fact that Owen is much bigger.

"Maya who the hell is this guy?" Owen questions getting between me and Crystal.


End file.
